Merry Christmas
by bigdogneversleeps
Summary: A holiday fluff one-shot with Pokeshipping


Hope you had a merry Christmas. Here in my one-shot for the holidays

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

* * *

><p>Misty was content with how her Christmas Eve was going. She was alone, as the Sensational Sisters had left for a modeling gig in Johto and were staying over there for the holidays. She had already talked to most of the people she had wanted to talk, and was watching her favorite Christmas specials. She had her hot chocolate in her favorite mug, and it was snowing. Everything was there.<p>

Except for Ash.

She sighed to herself, knowing that she really needed to get a hold of herself. Though she did want Ash to be by her side for Christmas, she knew that was not going to happen. Ash was in Unova, from what his mom told her. She also hadn't seen in Ash in person in nearly 3 and a half years. And in those three and a half years, his communication was spotty at best. There were times when she got letters once every few weeks, and a phone call just as often. She loved that, being that in touch. Then, there was the current situation in Unova. In seven months of traveling in that foreign region, she had gotten a whopping two letters and ZERO phone calls. She wasn't sure if she should be mad or sad at him. She decided that next time she saw him, she would find out.

She got up, and went to her bedroom. She needed to grab her slippers, but she went mainly to look at the picture. It was a recent picture of Ash; he had sent it in his first letter from Unova five months before. It was him. But he looked different; more mature and confident. His eyes seemed brighter, and he was without his hat. That was Misty's favorite part of the picture, oddly enough. His hair, usually a mystery, was revealed. It was messy, and wild, but it was perfect for Misty. She sighed even more, remembering his last letter. She shouldn't be mad that he wrote about it, but it was annoying. He revealed in his last letter that he got a kiss from one of his rivals in the region, Bianca, for helping her out of a bad situation. That was the third girl she knew of to kiss Ash, and she still hadn't. She was thinking of just kissing him to do it, and claim later it was for a bet with Brock. Ash would understand, and she got a kiss. A win-win situation. If she was lucky, she thought to herself, he might just kiss back. She grinned at her dream, when she heard the doorbell ring. She looked in the direction of the front door downstairs and grunted. She slid on her slippers and scuffled out of her bedroom. She stomped down the steps, wondering who could be ruining her perfectly good Christmas. She tried to look through the eyehole of her door, but all she saw was the brim of a baseball cap. Brim of a cap? She stepped back and threw open the door. And it was who she thought she was. She was so overfilled with emotion that her overriding emotion took over. She proceeded to punch Ash squarely in the face. Ash was very surprised and slid over the bannister of the porch. He put his hand out to try and soften the fall, and instead let out a scream. Misty ran over to the edge of the porch to see how Ash was, and he was writhing in pain. It was obvious to Misty that he had broken his arm, and she moaned. The one guy she wanted to see and she broke his arm. She hurried into the house, called 911 to report the accident, and left to comfort a writhing Ash on her front lawn.

They quickly found themselves in the emergency room, with Ash in the hospital bed and Misty looking very concerned by his side. Ash had been whining about the pain the entire trip to the hospital, but after his doctor reset his arm and put a cast on it (and numbed the pain with drugs), he was well enough to talk to Misty about what happened back at her house.

"So, I finally come to see you after three and a half years, and this is the thanks I get? A broken arm!"

Misty huffed. "Well what did you expect? I haven't seen you in over three years, and then you randomly appear at my doorstep on Christmas Eve? How did you expect me to act?"

"Well," Ash began," I was hoping that you would be happy to see me. I don't know, give me a hug, and invite me into the house, something along those lines. Do something for your best friend besides giving him a broken arm."

"Well, I may have, if I wasn't mad at you for not visiting me in forever!" Misty came back at him.

Ash shook his head. "You know I have been traveling a lot, been in Sinnoh and Unova. And it isn't like I didn't want to go and see you during my breaks. But before I started Sinnoh you were busy, and you had a bunch of time before I left for Unova to come and visit me. And YOU didn't show up when I challenged the Sinnoh League Championship. And I'm not mad!"

Misty blushed. "It isn't my fault. Being a gym leader is a lot of tough work, so I don't get much free time. I wanted to visit you, but I couldn't. You know that. That is why you visit me, right?"

"And when I do, you break my arm? Gee, thanks a lot Mist." Ash said back.

Misty gave a light smile at hearing her old nickname. "Well, you could have told me you were showing up beforehand. Which reminds me, why aren't you in Unova right now?"

Ash shrugged. "Well, I wanted to surprise you. And I'm back because I wanted to visit some friends for the holidays. Is that okay?"

Misty grinned. "It's alright. And I am happy to see you. I really am. And I'm sorry that I put you in the hospital. Can you forgive me?" Misty put on a puppy dog face, trying to force Ash to forgive her. She loved to tease Ash and get him frustrated, but she would hate Ash to actually be mad at her.

Ash gave a serious face for a minute, but it broke into a smile. "Of course I forgive you. How can I stay mad at you? You are my best friend."

Misty nodded. "And you are my best friend."

Ash shakes his head. "You know, I don't get how you are my best friend."

Misty tilted his head. "What do you mean?"

Ash started. "I mean, sometimes you are really sweet and nice, but half the time you are hurting me and putting me in the hospital. That doesn't sound like a normal way for friendships to form. So why do I deal with that?"

Misty frowned. "You know I only do that because I love you." Misty froze. Did she just admit to Ash that she loved him? She had, and she hadn't stuttered. He clearly heard her say he loved him. She looked down to Ash, who was chuckling.

"Yeah, if you love me, then I'm in love with you." Misty began to frown. He had just brushed off her love confession as if it was a joke. She began to tear up, but Ash hadn't noticed.

"I mean, even if I was in love with you, it isn't like it would work. You have to stay at the Cerulean Gym, and I can never stay in one place for a long time." Ash was babbling. Ash knew what Misty had said, and was trying to ignore it. He had been in love with Misty forever, and he didn't want to know if she was just messing around, or being serious. He couldn't handle it if it was the former.

Misty hadn't started crying, because she was thinking about what Ash had said. She had no idea what to think about it, and was really unsure what it meant. "Well, I could always try to force Lily, Violet or Daisy to take over the gym so I could travel with you."

Ash was trying really hard not to get his hopes up. "Aren't they models now? Anyway, they would tank the reputation of the Gym. Aren't you the toughest gym in Kanto or something? I read it in the Kanto Monthly that you were on the cover of."

Misty blushed. "You read something that I was on the cover of?"

Ash blushed back. "Well, you are my best friend."

Misty composed herself to ask Ash a very important question. "Is that all you feel about me? Because this talk, I don't think that is it."

Ash looked away from Misty. "It is… the drugs. I'm pretty loopy. Wouldn't trust what I'm saying."

Misty looked at him. "You seem pretty coherent right now. So answer my question. How do you feel about me?"

Ash just shook his head. "It doesn't matter. Like I said, we can't be together or something. We live entirely different lives."

Misty grabbed Ash's head, and forced him to look at her. "I don't care." She decided to take the risk and bent over and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. Ash's eyes grew wide, and, with his free hand, put his hand behind her head, keeping her face close to his.

"Won't you care that I will never be there? And that I never call you or stay in contact?"

Misty shook her head. "No. Because you will keep in touch with me a lot better. And you are going to come visit me more often, and I will visit you a lot more often in Unova and wherever else you go. And I doubt you will want to travel as much once you become the Pokémon Master."

Ash grinned. "I will, Mist. I promise I will."

Misty smiled, "You know Ash, before you rang the doorbell, I was thinking about how my Christmas could have gotten any better. "

Ash was still grinning. "And?"

Misty went towards Ash. "You." Her lips touched his, and she pushed into him, and Ash pushed back. They kissed for a minute, and broke apart.

Misty looked deeply into Ash's eyes. "I am really sorry about breaking your arm."

Ash shook it off. "It really doesn't matter. Honestly, I should be thanking you. Cause it got me the best present however."

Misty smiled. "What would that be?"

Ash pulled Misty in for another kiss. As they released, he breathlessly said, "You."

They looked into each other's eyes and knew what the other wanted to say.

"I love you."

"I love you."

"Merry Christmas."

* * *

><p>Please Review<p> 


End file.
